Dijon
Dijon is a thief, and the secondary antagonist in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. He also appeared in the DuckTales TV series. Appearances DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp In the beginning of the film, Dijon works for Scrooge McDuck as a hired guide, but he is actually in service to his master, Merlock, who wants to reclaim the magic lamp stolen from him by Callie Baba. For much of the film, Dijon plays the role of comic-relief villain, with a running gag being the frequent loss of his pants. Later in the film, Dijon obtains the lamp and becomes Gene the Genie's new master (on Gene's suggestion, as he doesn't want to be taken back to Merlock), then wishes for Scrooge's Money Bin to be in his possession. When Scrooge finds Dijon in the Money Bin and confronts him about Gene, Dijon summons guards to eject Scrooge from the premises. After Merlock puts the talisman on the lamp, he notices Dijon under the rug and wishes for Genie to turn the poor thief into a pig. He is later turned back to normal after Merlock's defeat. In the end of the film, Dijon attempts to escape the Money Bin after filling his pants with gold coins. Scrooge spots him and chases Dijon into town, screaming "Somebody, stop those pants!" DuckTales Dijon later appeared in the DuckTales series. In "Attack of the Metal Mites", Flintheart Glomgold hires Dijon to deliver gold-eating metal mites to Scrooge. In the series' final episode, "The Golden Goose", Dijon encounters Scrooge in a marketplace in India, but he ends up getting chased away by Scrooge and hides in a nearby temple. Inside, he meets with his brother Poupon, leader of the Brotherhood of the Golden Goose, and is put in charge of guarding the priceless relic. However, Dijon's greed gets the better of him and he steals the goose, triggering a chain of events that ultimately threatens to petrify the entire planet into gold. In the end, the crisis is averted and Dijon seems to have learned his lesson not to steal, but Scrooge ends up chasing him again when he learns that Dijon nabbed his watch. DuckTales (2017) Dijon appears in the reboot's second season and episode Treasure of the Found Lamp! in where he is renamed Faris D'jinn to sound more authentically Arabic. He has also been changed from a dog to a jackal. D'jinn comes from a long line of warriors who have protected a lamp for centuries before it was taken by Scrooge. It is revealed that the lamp is empty and the reason why they protect it is because they were descended from a genie who became a mortal when the woman he loved freed him. The character is more serious and competent in this version. D'jinn is also more heroic in this version. Gallery Trivia * His name in the original series comes from a type of French mustard. * His name in the 2017 series comes from djinn which is the original word for genie. Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animated Character Category:DuckTales characters Category:Dogs Category:Henchmen Category:Thieves Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains